Without Kim
by Agent The Rock
Summary: Kim has been warped out! What will happen next?
1. Warped In

Without Kim………………

Disclaimer: I don't ow…sob I'm sorry sniff sniff I don't own ki…boohoo sniff sniff sniff ju…just give me a second sniff sniff sniff I…I…I……don't own Kim possi…..waaaaaaaa! (cry cry) sniff sniff I cant do it! (cry cry) oooohhhh! Fine! IdontownKimpossible! There, I said it! It almost killed me, but I said it! sniff sniff

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Warped in.

Kim and Ron sat at their usual booth in Bueno Nacho. Kim watched in horror just as Ron was starting on his third naco. She turned her head away in disgust and as she did she looked down at her hands and everything went blurry.

Her hands seamed to disintegrate. Then her arms and her legs, and then her torso vanished in turn. She screamed, but no one seamed to notice. The last thing she saw was Ron's startled face and his lips mouth the words _where are you, Kim?_ And then suddenly she felt like she did not exist.

And then she was back in Bueno Nacho. Kim looked up at the bench across from her and thought _wow, that was really weird._

Then she said "Ron, what's your problem? I fainted, were you just going to lea….." then she trailed off. _Where is Ron?_ she wondered. The bench across from her was empty!

_OK, _she thought, and then she looked around. On the walls were four or five posters that she could have sworn weren't there when she had come in. Each of the posters had a picture of _Ron_ on it, but no, there was something different about him. He looked more sure of himself on the poster. Also, he had a huge lizard at his feat, a giant gun clutched in a metallic hand, and to Kim's indignation, there was the figure of a girl embracing him. The girl had brown hair and was obviously not Kim. She was also holding a gun.

Kim suddenly thought _**why isn't that me?** _but before she had time to figure out who it was there was a sharp tap on her shoulder. She Looked around and almost fainted.

"Ned!" It was Ned, but Kim could hardly recognize him. Other then his glasses and acne he looked like a super model, and he had biceps as big as water melons.

"Uh huh, that's my name," he said while giving her a look that clearly said **_have we met?_** "Can I take your order?"

_This day just keeps getting weirder,_ Kim thought, head spinning.

----------------------------------------

Author note: What has happened to Kim?

What has happened to Ron?

What has happened to Ned and his abs? Nah nah you're not going to find out till next chap aaaahhhh! Don't hurt me! (cringes in corner)


	2. Ron World!

Without Kim……………..

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kim possible and as you can most likely see I have got over it. I had therapy! (twitches)

Chapter 2 Ron world!

-----------------------------------------

As Kim contemplated the poster, her strange experience, Ron's disappearance and Ned's new physic, Ned cleared his throat.

"Um, can I take your order?" he said. Kim dismissed her thoughts for now.

"Uh…no thanks, um…Ned." Then she walked out, her thoughts still clouded. Ned gave her a look that clearly said _**is she crazy?** _

Kim walked down the street past a new sub division. She was so deep in thought that she nearly tripped over two 8 year old boys playing with action figures, while proclaiming loudly what their figures were doing.

"Hey, watch it, lady!" one of the boys yelled, his voice still slightly slurred from his young age.

Kim muttered "sorry" under her breath and walked on. Glancing back, her jaw dropped and she stopped in her tracks. Her thoughts struggled with what she had just seen.

One of the boys was holding a **_Ron stoppable action figure _**and saying to the other boy "my Ron throws Shego across the room!"

"Oh yeah?" the other boy retorted. "Shego orders her hordes of henchmen to attack Ron!"

Kim watched in horror. She didn't know what to make of it, so she walked off slowly while listening to "yeah, well Ron pulls out his plasma gun!"

She walked on in a daze, then into the mall and, more out of habit then anything else, she made a b-line towards club banana.

As she wandered in a girl walked up to her and said "can I help you?"

"Um, no thanks," Kim murmured.

"Excuse me?" the girl said.

"No thank you," Kim said with just a hint of exasperation. The girl walked off primly.

Kim started to brows the shelves without much conviction, and then she stopped abruptly. On one of the shelves was a group of t-shirts with the name **_Ron stoppable _**on them. Her eyes bulged out and her jaw, for the second time that day, dropped.

She rushed out of the store and out into a group of girls wearing the t-shirts and giggling. Kim suppressed a scream and walked into a display that had more of those dratted action figures!

She stormed off toward the cafeteria and there, with his back to her, was a familiar boy with a blond head of hair

-----------------------------------------

Author note: what's up with Ron?

What's up with Kim?

And what's up with this hot Ron merchandise? And this time I will not gloat for I am humbled by you. (under breath) and bruised to. don't hurt me!


End file.
